Kerry Young
__TOC__ P.C. Kerry Young was a character in The Bill. Kerry Young was described as a sparky, down to earth and upbeat woman with confidence. She was brought up single handedly by her father George because her mother died when she was four years old. Gregarious and friendly, Kerry always enjoyed a group situation, thriving on the approval of others. A career in the police force offered her a team atmosphere and ordered structure that she craved from the services, so she signed herself up straight from school. Kerry first appeared as a woman who PC Nick Klein met in a nightclub and they went on to have a one-night stand. Much to Nick's embarrassment, she turned up the following morning as the new recruit at Sun Hill. A young woman who lived life to the full, she was a great believer in fate and had an optimistic sense of "everything will work out for the best". Unfortunately this attitude sometimes led Kerry into trouble when she didn't weigh up the consequences against actions. She frustrated the older members of the relief with her occasional bursts of rashness brought on by frustration. Always leaping before she looked, on the whole Kerry tended to land on her feet - or her natural charm enlisted someone else to help her extricate herself from most of her scrapes. On the rare occasion that her charm didn't work, or if someone decided they didn't like her, she'd become petulant. Service Record : Main article: Service Record * 2002 - P.C. Kerry Young joined Sun Hill * 2004 - The Murder of Kerry Young Family and Relationships Family * Dad: George Young Relationships * Martin Porter - Ex-fiance * P.C. Luke Ashton - Ex-husband who married her out of his fear of being gay * P.C. Cameron Tait - Ex-fiance * Insp. Dale 'Smithy' Smith - Her one and only true love; her knight in shining armour Major Storylines * 2003 - Marriage to Luke Ashton * 2003 - Relationship with Dale Smith * 2004 - Love triangle with Dale Smith and Cameron Tait * 2004 - Rape by Gabriel Kent * 2004 - Kerry's Downfall * 2004 - Love with Dale Smith * 2004 - Kerry Young's tragic death Quotes :Main article: Quotes P.C. Kerry Young: I know who you are and I know what you are. P.C. Gabriel Kent: (Walking away with his back to Kerry) Yeah, yeah. P.C. Kerry Young: You're not going to get away with it this time. P.C. Gabriel Kent: I'm getting tired of your empty threats Kerry. P.C. Kerry Young: Oh this one's far from empty David Kent! (Gabriel stops dead and walks towards Kerry) P.C. Kerry Young: You're here under a false ID. You're a rapist and a liar and a cheat. I'm not going to stop until I've destroyed you like you've destroyed me... and I'm going to put you behind bars! P.C. Kerry Young: I made a promise to myself if he lived. There are things I know; things that are going to mean big changes for a lot of people here. I'm going to go see Inspector Gold. Sgt Dale Smith: The information on Gabriel... P.C. Kerry Young: It's not that it's more than that, much more. Sgt Dale Smith: I don't care! I don't care about anything else except... P.C. Kerry Young: Nor do I. Smithy... I love you. Sgt Dale Smith: You do? P.C. Kerry Young: Yeah. (As Smithy moves into kiss her... Kerry is shot once in the back and collapses into Smithy's arms.) Preceded by and Succeeded by Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Characters/Deceased